Hydrophobic
by TheRoastedChicken
Summary: It's a day in the life of Sonic, when he was attending kindergarten. Unfortunately Eggman is there too, and that can't mean anything good.


Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story. Sonic the Hedgehog and co. all belong to SEGA

_A long time ago; Sonic still attended preschool with Knuckles, and he who calls himself Eggman. At this stage in his life, fate had not given him the opportunity to meet many of his friends, and some of them had yet to be born._

_This story tells of just partly of Sonic's hydrophobia._

"Aaaaaaaaah! My sandcastle! You poo-head!" Knuckles shook his fist as he yelled at Sonic zooming through the sandpit. Not too long after, a rather obese child ran past after Sonic, trampling any remains of the sandcastle.

Knuckles eyes began to water, after hopelessly calling out for his mother he began to bawl his eyes out.

"Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!"

Sonic squealed as he ran to the entrance and squeezed out the gate. A surprised mother walking by tutted with disappointment, and pulled her daughter along. The small hedgehog girl, who happened to be an Amy, smiled at Sonic, impressed as he sprinted down the street.

The human child, too fat to get past the gate, shouted angrily out the bars, watching Sonic run away.

"Miss! Miss!" The child who went by the name of "Eggman" shouted for attention.

"Look, Sonic runned away, out there!" He pointed through the metal bars down the road.

Meanwhile, Sonic himself was hiding in a tree, not wanting Eggman to get his chubby fingers on his favourite toy. Unfortunately, when Sonic looked down, he saw a stern face shaking in disgust.

"Tsk, tsk. How many times to we have to remind you to stay in the boundaries?"

Sonic said nothing, but hugged his toy as he jumped into the teachers open arms to be set back onto the ground.

"Come on now Sonic." She grabbed his hand and led him back to preschool.

Eggman was grinning maliciously and was triumphant when he saw Sonic's head hang low.

If things weren't bad enough, Eggman piped up, "Miss, Sonic wont share!" he tried his best to look innocent, although in reality it was enough to make milk curdle. (Let's hope the wind doesn't change direction).

Sonic's spines bristled as the teachers face went grim. "Sonic! You know the rules. Sharing is caring, and that's what friends do." She roughly pulled the soft toy out of his hands and gave it to a gleeful Eggman. You could just see the evil plans exploding in his mind after the teacher walked away to comfort Knuckles, still getting over what _they_ did to his beloved castle. Eggman had thoughts exploding all over his face, and his eyes backtracked towards the right.

After a few seconds Sonic realized his plan, '_not the paddling pool!_'

Eggman smirked and waded in the water, warm from the morning sun and full bladders, and drenched Sonic's favourite toy.

Sonic's eyes glazed over and he dived in, in an attempt to save his beloved plush toy.

Blurry water was everywhere, and it tasted like sand (seeing as a cub had poured bucket load after bucket load of it into the pool. The foul taste entered his mouth, nose and ears as he flailed face down in the cold water, finally breaking the surface.

When he looked over, he saw that Eggman had found a pink felt-tip marker and he was defacing Sonic's toy.

Sonic spluttered, wiping tears and sand from his face. He groped the air for his soft-toy but he was thrust back into the depths of the water, the force of Eggman's shove causing him to lose air.

When Sonic looked up, the worst was coming to greet him. He nearly passed out as a sea of yellow poisoned the previously clear water.

Just as he thought he was going to die, a fat hand heaved him out of the water and a wet, graffitied plushie was forced into his face, yellow droplets dribbling down.

This was just the beginning.

**A/N:** I don't really like it because it skips bits and jumps to the next part too fast. R/R? I'd to know what you liked and if there is anything that I can work on. Thanks for reading.


End file.
